lessscarypastafandomcom-20200213-history
A Red Record
Allie sat at her desk, tapping her fingers quietly. Her screen came up with the usual game menu for the game "Mouse Run", a simple cgi game where you play as a realistic looking mouse trying to run away from bucktoothed cartoonish mice. The eleven year old played it for some time, but then got bored and went to play something else. "Hey Skylar, can ya' help me find another record to play?", she asked her 14 year old friend, who was in the next room. "Sure", Skylar answered as she started to search through the CDs, which most people in the area called "mini records" or simply "records". "How 'bout this red one?", she asked, "I found it at the very bottom. It has no game cover, but it's probably worth a try." "Mkay, let's pop it in", Allie answered. The two girls soon put the red disc into the computer, and it started to load as normal. When it loaded, there was no text, just random code. Allie lifted an eyebrow, but Skylar convinced her to continue. There were two buttons, each with only code and no text. Allie pressed the first button, and it brought her to a weird, black page that seemed to be a game. "Meh, let's see what this'll do", she told Skylar. Skylar nodded, and Allie continued on. The game avatar seemed to be a creepy looking picture, but it was too small to see what it actually was. She moved it for a bit, before going back to the title with the esc key. She then decided to press the second button, which she assumed would lead somewhere similar. This button lead to a black page like before, but something was different; there was no avatar. The girls waited for a minute, before the screen suddenly flashed a bright red. After a few seconds the game let out horribly loud noises that hurt the girls ears as if they were bleeding. Suddenly, Allie saw she was faced with frightening pictures of things she'd only seen in her nightmares. After a few more horrifying images, the computer crashed. When the girls got out of shock, Allie tried to turn the computer back on, but failed after multiple tries. "Skylar, am I crazy or did you see that crap on there too?", Allie asked her friend. Skylar looked towards Allie, "Nope, you're not crazy, I saw it too!" "Ok, but whatever that red record was, it jacked up my machine! We gotta see if we can find out more about it", Allie replied. Skylar took Allie to her house to use the computer there, since both the girls' parents were out at the time. Skylar went onto google and started searching for "record ruins computer". "Ok let's see, there aren't many results but there's a few" Skylar said as she scrolled through the results, "Alright, I found something. A boy and a girl say their computer won't work and they think dunno why. They put their number up, let's call it." Allie nodded and her friend dialed the number on her cellphone which she'd plugged into a proxy. The girl and boy on the other end soon answered, "Hi. Who's this?" Skylar put the phone on speaker, "We're here ta' ask about your computer issues. Um, have you played any games right before the crash?" "Um...yes, actually. I don't remember much but I do remember playing game sites, downloads, regular records, a red record, and...that's it. We found the red record one day out of the blue. After the crash, it disappeared the next day", the girl replied. Hearing this, Skylar told more, "Ok, um, I can't think of anything sorry. I hope it's fixed soon. Bye." "YES! We aren't the only ones with the problem! But still, where did the red record come from and how does it keep coming to different people?", Allie said to her friend, who just shrugged in response. After a few hours, Allie went home. She decided the best thing to do was to destroy the red record, just in case. A few years after Allie destroyed the red record, she discovered that the girl and boy who she'd talked to about the incident went missing shortly after they'd talked. Digging through the archives if the web, she found out reports of missing people; all of them were young gamers, all of them had posted forum topics on help with a computer crash, and all of them had last conversed with someone about a red record...